Someday
by Swarm012
Summary: Fic inspired by song Someday by Nickelback. Something happens and Natsuki is infuriated, she walks out leaving Shizuru behind.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Inspired by the song Someday by Nickelback. Author is essentially following the music video with minor adjustments, but of course with Shizuru and Natsuki. Hope you enjoy this fic. Listen to the song while you read! Oh and some of the timing in this does not make sense and the characters are probably OOC but go with it yea?

* * *

**Someday**

The Kaichou of the student council sits quietly by the window sill of the Kuga-Fujino residence. The sound of a sobbing girl catches her ears, and she turns to face a stunningly gorgeous raven haired girl standing by the kitchen table with a newspaper in her hands. Tears are streaming down her creamy skin as she clutches on to the rolled up newspaper. Seeing her beloved in so much pain brings back the memories of their many arguments in the household. Their recent fight has caused Natsuki to storm out a couple of days ago, and now that Natsuki is having another fit, Shizuru chooses to sit quietly and watch the younger woman instead of going over to her side.

The younger woman suddenly screams and throws the newspaper on the kitchen table, making contact with a jar of mayonnaise that falls down on the floor upon contact. The jar shatters and coats the hardwood floor a creamy white. Natsuki runs her hand through her hair and continues to cry.

Now, Shizuru looks at the girl, and decides to intervene, just as she starts to get up, Natsuki walks over to the closet and pulls out a suitcase. Shizuru stares at her with wide eyes as Natsuki starts to throw random clothes into the suitcase that is lying on the bed. The Kyoto woman walks over near Natsuki, but Natsuki ignores her and continues to hurl clothes into the open case.

"Natsuki…please…don't be like this…"

Natsuki clenches her fist and slams it down into the air.

"WHY?" screamed Natsuki as she shakes her head furiously

The older woman turns her head away from Natsuki and stares at the broken jar of mayonnaise on the floor.

"Natsuki…"

The younger girl does not seem to hear her, but a pause in the younger girl's movements makes Shizuru look up with hope that Natsuki has stopped this nonsense. With Natsuki's back turns towards her, whatever she is holding is blocked from Shizuru's view.

Natsuki holds a uniform in her hands, Shizuru's Kaichou uniform; she pulls it towards her and covers her face to breathe in the familiar scent.

Shizuru has walked over to the kitchen table and sits to watch Natsuki as she continues to ignore her.

The younger girl sobs into the uniform, but then throws it into the case below her, then slams it shut. Natsuki pulls the suitcase up from the bed and walks towards the door.

The Kyoto woman follows Natsuki with her eyes and Natsuki suddenly stops in front of her. The younger girl steps on the fallen mayonnaise as she mindlessly looks at the kitchen table. Shizuru looks deep into those swollen emerald orbs as the younger girl leans on the table to look at the newspaper. Natsuki looks up, and crimson pools meet emerald ones for a brief moment.

"What?" asks Shizuru

Natsuki grabs her leather jacket from the table and walks out of the room, while her feet leave footprints of mayonnaise on the way. She quietly shuts the door as she walks out.

The Kaichou immediately gets up and walks over to where her Natsuki stood before at the table and bites her lower lip. She wraps her arm around her stomach and starts to walk out the door, without leaving a trace on the apartment.

--

Natsuki walks over to her parked car, as she had recently traded her Ducati for a safer car because of Shizuru's concerns over her well-being. The younger girl opens the door and sits in the car as she continues to have tears fall down from her emerald eyes.

Shizuru appears before her car, and she walks around the car to Natsuki's side. The Kyoto woman places her hands on the window and repeatedly calls out Natsuki's name.

"Wait!" shouts Shizuru as she sees that Natsuki is not listening to her.

With her dwindling patience, Shizuru starts to pound on the window.

"DO NOT START THE CAR!"

"DON'T START THE CAR!!!!!" yells Shizuru as she continues to make contact with the window by her fists.

Natsuki puts her keys in the car and turns on the ignition. She starts to drive while Shizuru is trying to follow the car, but Natsuki would not even look at her.

"WAIT!" shouts Shizuru as Natsuki drives faster and faster away from her.

Sensing no other way, Shizuru throws away all her etiquette and uncharacteristically runs to try and catch up to the car. She continues to run, following closely behind the car.

Natsuki adjusts her rear view mirror, but sees nothing of importance in it. She speeds up even more, while Shizuru runs faster to stop Natsuki. The younger girl turns a corner and accelerates the car even further, making it impossible for Shizuru to catch up.

"NATSUKI!" shouts Shizuru as she throws her arms up.

Shizuru turns to the right and starts to run into a small street, a shortcut to try and cut Natsuki off. She moves her legs as fast as she can, and shoves people aside that are in her way. The Kyoto woman sees the main street, and Natsuki's car that just passes her sight. Shizuru immediately starts to move even faster, and finds her way behind Natsuki's car as Natsuki drives in front of her.

Natsuki passes through the intersection as the light from the bisecting street turns red. A truck suddenly honks, but it was going so fast that it rammed right into the driver's side of the car. The vehicles slide 10 meters before it comes to a stop. The front of the truck is dented, while Natsuki's car is practically totaled.

People around Shizuru start to point and run towards the scene.

"Oh my God….someone call the cops!...GET AN AMBULANCE!...Hello? There's been an accident….a car…and a truck…OH MY GOD…THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD…what's going on? Holy shit…there's an accident…lets go…someone help them!" were the fragments that Shizuru heard while she stands there.

Shizuru holds up her hand and covers her mouth from shock. She immediately runs over to the accident, but could not get herself to go see what has happened to Natsuki. She stays close to the accident, but far enough to not see the condition of her beloved. The Kyoto woman sees people all around the cars, and tries her best to stay calm.

A glowing figure appears from the crowd, and transforms into her beloved Natsuki. Shizuru stands there dumbfounded as Natsuki walks over to her unscathed. The younger girl throws her arms around the older woman's neck and pulls her close to her body. They both embrace each other, and bask in each other's warmth.

"I missed you..." says Natsuki

"Natsuki..." says Shizuru

After several minutes, they both part, and Natsuki places her hands on Shizuru's cheeks as Shizuru does the same to Natsuki. Shizuru pulls into Natsuki and kisses her cheek, and places her forehead against Natsuki, happy that Natsuki is with her. The world seems to have stopped, and the two reunited lovers do not have a care about the future, for they have each other again.

--

-Somewhere else in the city-

"Mai…is…that…is that…" stutters Mikoto as she points to a picture on the newspaper.

"Yes…it's the Kaichou…Fujino Kaichou…" states a solemn Mai.

Mikoto starts to cry as Mai holds her close.

Fujino Shizuru is pictured wearing her Kaichou uniform as she smiles into the camera.

**Woman dies in tragic boating accident.**

**End.**


End file.
